


love from tragedy

by spngirl22



Series: stephen self inserts [1]
Category: Louden Swain - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spngirl22/pseuds/spngirl22
Summary: After tragedy strikes your family you feel the need to move, 4000 miles to be precise, and once there you don't expect anything but find everything.





	1. The tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> Y/F/N = your first name  
> Y/H/T = your home town  
> Y/S/N = your sister's name- best friends name if no sister  
> Y/L/N = your last name  
> Y/H/N = your house number  
> Y/F/C/N = your female cousins name  
> Y/C/N = your cousins name, same as female cousin

It was a warm summer's night in your home town of (Y/H/T), England when tragedy struck, the night had started out so well, you, two of your friends and your sister had gone out into the town for a few drinks and a bit of dancing, you never dreamed that when you left the house that night, saying your goodbyes to your parents after their wishes that you and your group have a good night, that it would be the last time you would see them alive. 

Getting to your favourite bar in the town you and your group all got inside and went to find a table, once you were sat down your sister said “what do you want (Y/F/N)? First around is on me” so here you said “i’ll have a large house white” and with this your sister(Y/S/N) took one of your friends and went up to the bar to get a drink, the first drink loosened you up and after you had finished it you said “hey (Y/S/N) dance with me” and here your sister laughed then she also got up and joined you on the dance floor. 

Over the next few hours you danced with your sister (Y/S/N) and your two friends several times, you also danced with a few guys that you found cute however eventually your sister said “hey (Y/F/N) it’s getting late, mom and dad will expect us home soon, we should be going” so with this you said “alright (Y/S/N) just let me say goodbye to my friends and we’ll go, they seem to be having a good time, no reason they should leave just because we need to” then you went over to the bar where your friends were leaning, both flirting terribly with cute looking guys. 

Getting over to the bar and your friends you said “hey guys i have to go now, see you tomorrow? At the park at noon?” and here one said “sure (Y/F/N) we’ll see you there” and with this you kissed your friends on the cheeks then went back to your sister, once you two were back together you then walked out of the bar and along to a nearby taxi rank, soon you and your sister were in a taxi on the way home, it took only ten minutes to reach the top of your street however then the taxi stopped. 

As the taxi pulled to a stop the driver said “can't go any further, police have blocked the road” so with this you paid the fee and said “thank you” then you got out, you and your sister went over to the nearest police officer and you said “excuse me officer me and my sister live down there, may we go home?” and here the officer said “i’m afraid not, there’s been a terrible murder happen, you’ll have to go elsewhere” but here your sister (Y/S/N) said “oh my god, who was murdered? We know everyone down there, this is terrible” then she cuddled against you. 

Feeling your sister cuddle against you and begin to shiver you pulled her closer and tried to keep her warm, just then the officer said “a Mr and Mrs (Y/L/N) at number (Y/H/N), we’re trying to locate their two daughter's now” but here you said “oh my god, that’s mom and dad” and here your sister said “(Y/F/N) what are we going to do? Mom and dad are dead” then she broke down crying so you pull your sister against you and say “we’ll figure something out” however you can feel her sobbing into your chest. 

As your sister stands cuddled against you crying her eyes out the police officer disappears and returns moments later with another, more senior looking, officer who says “so you're Mr and Mrs (Y/L/N)’s daughter's?” and here you say “yes sir, may we continue this conversation elsewhere? Me and my sister are a little cold and we’ve had a shock learning about our parents” so the second officer said “of course, we’ve set up in a cafe just over there, lets get you both inside” then he pointed you over to a little cafe which you knew so well. 

Getting into the cafe you sat your sister down and went for some blankets you knew the owner kept, you wrapped one around your sister then said “it’s alright (Y/S/N) i’m here for you” then the police officer said “i’m sergeant Nichols, i’m so sorry for how you found out about your parents! So here you say “thank you sergeant, what happened to them? How did they die?” and here sergeant Nichols said “it looks like they were stabbed during a robbery, at some time we’ll need one of you to come and see what's missing” and here you and your sister both nodded. 

A short while later you stood in your house, by now your parents bodies were gone, it was still a crime scene and an officer had to escort you but you were able to gather some clothes for you and (Y/S/N) to wear, you also had told them what was missing but then you had to leave again, by now you also were in tears, your parents were gone, you were barely 21 years old and your sister barely 18, you didn't know what you were going to do but right now all you wanted was justice for you parents. 

When you got back to the cafe where your sister sat you passed her the bag you had packed for her, she quickly pulled out a jumper and put it on then she curled up in her seat again, she was taking this harder than you, she had always been closer to your parents as she was the baby of the family, eventually you had to leave the cafe, a place for you to stay had been arranged and paid for by the police department until you could arrange something more permanent however the hardest of times were yet to come. 

In the days that followed your parents brutal murder things were learned, news came to you that the killer had been arrested and while you wanted to see him, to look him in the face and ask him why you weren't allowed to, you had to wait until his day in court to face him, you had to remain strong for your sister as she was an emotional mess, days turned into weeks and there was a court date set, it was still two months away but by now you were set up in a flat with your sister, you had to look after her so you had to get a job.


	2. The move

The date of your parents killers court date finally came, by now it was mid winter, November, it was snowing and it was cold, normally you loved this weather but the times made it hard to enjoy, when you and (Y/S/N) had to go to court you made sure that she dressed up nicely, that people would feel sorry for you both when they saw you, for many days you heard the case and the evidence, the man himself took the stand and you heard how he had killed your parents just because they were there when he tried to steal their things. 

After the trial had finished and the jurors had adjourned to consider if the man was guilty or not, it took only half an hour for them to come back and deliver the verdict of guilty and with this you and your sister cried with joy, he would go to prison and pay for what he had done to your family, late that afternoon when you and your sister finally got back to your shared flat you made a hot drink for both of you and said “at least he’ll go to prison, we got justice for them (Y/S/N), we did it” then you sat beside her on the sofa. 

Sitting down on the sofa you look at (Y/S/N) and say “we’ll get through this (Y/S/N) i promise” but here (Y/S/N) said “i don't think i can stay here (Y/F/N), too many memories” so here you say “alright, why don't you go stay with grandma for a bit? Get your head straight?” and here your sister said “i mean i can't stay in this country, i have a friend who moved to Paris a few years ago, i want to move there with her” so you say “alright (Y/S/N) if that's what you need to do, I've been thinking about moving out of the country anyway, i was going to mention it to mom and dad tomorrow” then you look over at your sister. 

Looking over at your sister you can see her looking back so you say “so Paris huh? Lovely city, you’ll like it” and here your sister said “where were you thinking? Where will you go and live?” then you say “i was thinking america, we have a few cousins living in Los Angeles, could be fun” and here your sister said “it does sound great (Y/F/N) but we’ll keep in touch right?” and you say “of course, you can even come and visit” and here both of you smiled. 

Over the next few days you and your sister both made plans, you let people know where you were moving, arranged for mail to be forwarded and got rid of the flat, you both had half of the money from what you had sold to help you begin new lives in Paris and America, you saw your sister onto her flight at the airport nearly two weeks after your parents murderer had been in court, your flight wasn't until next morning but as you stood at the gate with her you knew this would be the last time for a while you would see your baby sister. 

Standing at the gate you look at your sister and say “you're gonna have so much fun, call me when you land, my flight isn't until tomorrow morning, i’m going to miss you baby sister” and here your sister said “i’ll miss you too (Y/F/N)” then you hugged each other, moments later her passport and ticket were checked then she was gone, you slowly make your way back to the main terminal and went over to the burger king which was there, it was time for dinner and you were hungry for burger. 

The next morning you were stood in the queue for your gate, you had been talking to your sister all morning and now had to get your flight to Los Angeles, your cousins knew you were coming and had agreed to meet you at the airport when your flight landed, you soon got onto the flight, you had flown before but never for this long, it would be 19 hours before you landed in Los Angeles as you had to go through Reykjavik first, when you finally did land in Los Angeles you were exhausted and just wanted to get to your cousins home and fall asleep. 

Stepping off of the plane in Los Angeles it was early in the morning, you had never met these cousins before but you had been told they would hold up a sign with your name, you got quickly through passport control and gathered together your three suitcases then you looked around, soon you noticed your cousins so you walked over and said “hey i’m (Y/F/N)(Y/L/N), you must be (Y/F/C/N)” and here your cousin said “yeah that's me, nice to finally meet you (Y/F/N), let me help with your bags” so here you say “oh thank you so much” then your cousin took two suitcases so you took the other one and shouldered your bag then you followed her to her car. 

Getting into your cousins car you belted in then settled down, once your cousin was also in the car she pulled out of the parking garage and said “you mind if i put some music on? It’s a famous band that i listen to” so you say “sure, anything to keep me awake, i’m exhausted” and with this your cousin put a CD into the CD player and turned it on, almost immediately a song came on and together you and your cousin listened to the CD until you got to her house in studio city. 

Arriving at your cousins house in studio city you took one suitcase and again your cousin took two suitcases, you soon got up into her house and you said “wow this is a lovely place (Y/C/N)” and here your cousin said “it’s enough to live in, lovely place studio city, why did you come to america anyway?” and here you say “my parents, they were murdered and me and my sister, we couldn't bear to stay in England any more, she went to Paris, i came to america” so here your cousin said “i’m so sorry, lets get you set up in the spare bedroom, you need to rest” and here you smile a little then your cousin shows you to the spare bedroom.


	3. Moving in, moving on

In the weeks that followed your arrival in america you began to settle in and get acquainted with life in america, your cousin helped you to get set up with a part time job in a nearby store and you got to know the local area, every night you talked to your little sister in Paris and found that she was happy too, she’d even met a guy that she liked and this made you slightly jealous as she was having a love life while you were struggling to even find somewhere to live alone. 

After nearly a month in america you were finally settled and had a daily part time job, your cousin was happy to allow you to keep living in her spare room as she liked the company, one day nearly two months after you had first moved to america you and your cousin were sat talking and you said “man i can't believe that (Y/S/N) has a boyfriend before i do” and here (Y/C/N) said “yeah she’s pretty quick moving, you looking for love too (Y/F/N)?” then you say “i think so, i mean a boyfriend would be nice” and with this (Y/C/N) said “i know a guy, he’s single, kinda cute, a cat guy, maybe i could set you two up on a blind date?” then she smiled at you. 

Seeing the smile on your cousin’s face you also smiled at her and said “that sounds good, you tell me where and when, i’ll be there (Y/C/N)” and with this your cousin went off, ten minutes later she came back and said “OK (Y/F/N) he wants to see you too, 5pm at Rocco's tavern, today, want me to drive you?” and here you say “no (Y/C/N), i think i’ll walk, need the fresh air to keep myself calm” then you smile at your cousin and go to get ready, the date is only a couple of hours away. 

Once you are ready for the date you make a final check in the mirror then pack some things into your handbag and walk out of the the bedroom, you look to your cousin and say “how do i look (Y/C/N)?” and here your cousin said “you look great, he knows your name and what you look like, go to the bar, he’ll find you” and with this you smile then leave, there’s now only an hour until the date and you want time to get there, you also make sure to pack spare shoes, your flats on your feet and a nice pair of heels in your bag. 

Walking along ventura boulevard towards Rocco's tavern you had to take a few deep breaths every now and then to calm yourself, eventually you reach Rocco's tavern, you go inside and order a soda, sit down at the bar and begin drinking the soda to calm your nerves, once you finish you check your phone and see there’s five minutes until your date is supposed to arrive so you make a quick trip to the bathroom and check your makeup then you walk back into the main bar. 

Getting into the main bar you sit back down again, only a minute later someone tapped your shoulder and said “excuse me are you (Y/F/N)(Y/L/N)?” so you turn around and say “yes i am, you must be my date” then the man said “i’m Stephen, Stephen Norton, it’s nice to meet you, your cousin said many nice things but she understated how beautiful you are” and here you blush then say “thank you Stephen, shall we sit down?” and here Stephen nodded so you sit down in a nearby booth and he sits opposite you. 

Once both you and Stephen are sat down Stephen says “so what can i get you to drink?” and here you say “uh, large white wine please” and with this Stephen smiles then heads off to the bar, when he returns you take a sip of your drink then say “thank you Stephen, so what is it you do for a living?” and here Stephen says “i’m a drummer for a well known band actually, i’m surprised (Y/C/N) didn't tell you” so you say “why would she?” then you cock your head to the side in confusion. 

When Stephen sees the look of confusion on your face he smiles a little and says “she works with me and the band on occasion, books our gigs, makes sure it all goes to plan” so you say “no she never told me, she said that she casually knows you” and here Stephen said “well now that you know may i know what you do? She didn't say much, just that she knew a girl she thought was perfect for me, (Y/C/N) is always trying to set me up because i’m single” and here you chuckle a little. 

Hearing your chuckle Stephen also smiled then you say “i work in a small shop near my cousin’s place, part time, i also do some stuff around the house” so here Stephen said “well that's no small thing, does your cousin ever talk about her work?” and you say “no but it takes her away at weekends sometimes, i know that much, anyway this is supposed to be about us not her, tell me about your band” and with this Stephen nodded and the two of you started talking.


	4. Finding love

After almost half an hour of speaking Stephen smiled at you and said “would you like some dinner? This place does amazing Italian food, do you like Italian food?” and here you smile and say “of course, what's good in here?” then Stephen said “I've been here a few times, in my opinion the meatball parmegian hero is the best” so with this you say “i’ll try that then, what are you going to have?” then Stephen said “i think i’ll have linguine with clams, i’ll go order” then he stood up. 

As Stephen got up he then looked back at you and said “want a drink with dinner?” so you said “just a soda this time, maybe coke?” and here Stephen nodded then went to order, upon getting back to the table Stephen passed you a drink and said “if you don't mind me saying you have a strange accent, you're not from around here are you?” and here you say “no, from (Y/H/T) in the UK actually” then Stephen said “wow, all the way from the UK huh? It’s a beautiful accent” then he smiled at you again. 

Seeing Stephen smile at you makes you blush a little and you go to say something however before you can your food already comes out so the two of you sit and eat, once the food is finished Stephen looks at you and says “so where do you and your cousin live? She would never tell me” and here you say “we live together, a house on the corner of woodman and ventura boulevard, it’s about half an hour on foot” then Stephen said “really?” and here you nod. When Stephen sees your nod he smiles and says “I've got an apartment on coldwater canyon, fifteen minutes away” and here you smile then finish the last of your drink. 

Once you and Stephen have both finished dinner and your drinks Stephen said “let me go pay the bill and i’ll walk you home (Y/F/N)” but here you say “oh no, i couldn't ask that much of you on a first date, i’ll pay half” but Stephen said “no, i’m a gentleman (Y/F/N) and i want to pay for it, once I've paid i’ll walk you home” then he slid out of the booth and went over to the bar to pay for the bill, soon he returned but before you both left you realise you need the bathroom. 

Realising that you needed the bathroom you looked at Stephen and said “won't be a moment, just need the bathroom” then you walked off to the bathroom, after using the facilities you quickly check your makeup in the mirror then walk back out to where Stephen is waiting for you, by now the day has turned to evening, the sun has set and it has cooled off a little compared to the earlier heat wave, together you and Stephen walked down ventura boulevard only stopping occasionally so Stephen could point something out to you. 

As you and Stephen walked further and further down the road you eventually got back to your cousins place and with this Stephen said “i had a really nice evening (Y/F/N), i hope you did too” and here you smile and say “it was lovely Stephen, thanks for walking me home” then Stephen said “(Y/F/N) would it be too forward of me to give you a kiss?” and here your breath caught in your throat for a moment, no beautiful, kind and funny guy had ever wanted to kiss you before, it took a few moments before you realised Stephen was still waiting for an answer so with this you nodded, still speechless. 

The moment Stephen saw you nod he leaned towards you and gave you a gentle kiss on the cheek then he pulled away, you could see him blushing a little and smiled then you say “want to meet up again? Second date?” and here Stephen said “that would be lovely, here why don't i give you my phone number? Text me won't you (Y/F/N)?” and here you say “of course Stephen” then you pull out your phone and Stephen puts in his number, with a final goodbye Stephen leaves to go back to his apartment only you realise you forgot to tell him how much fun the night was so you send him a quick text then head inside. 

Walking into your cousins house you find her waiting for you and she says “how did it go with Stephen?” and here you say “it was amazing (Y/C/N), he is so cute and charming and funny, he’s a real gentleman, walked me all the way home, you never said that you work with him” then (Y/C/N) blushed and said “ah he told you that? Busted, but you like him anyway right?” and with this you say “yes i do, we exchanged phone numbers, we’re already talking about a second date, now if you’ll excuse me i need to call (Y/S/N)” then you walked off to your room.


	5. Remembering

Over the next few days you and Stephen exchanged several texts and phone calls, he was a little busy with band stuff and you with work but you made an effort to talk to each other, by the time the weekend came you were exhausted and were on your own as your cousin was out of town visiting her mother, early Saturday evening there was a knock at the door, you had just gotten out of the shower so you were wrapped in a bathrobe with your hair wrapped in a towel however you got up and went to the door. 

Opening the door you were surprised to see Stephen there so you say “Stephen? What are you doing here?” and here Stephen said “(Y/C/N) text me, she said you lost your phone but wanted to see me, i came over to see what you wanted me for” and here you said “oh (Y/C/N) i could kill you, Stephen i never asked her to say that, i didn't lose my phone, she’s matchmaking again, come inside, give me a few minutes, i just got out of the shower” and with this Stephen stepped into the house. 

Stepping into the house Stephen said “sorry, i should have text you and asked first” but you said “no worries Stephen, go and sit down, i’ll be there once I've dressed and dried off a little” then you rushed off upstairs, five minutes later you walk down in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt then you walk into the sitting room to see Stephen looking through an old family album you had been showing (Y/C/N) earlier that day before she left. 

As you stood watching Stephen flicking through the album suddenly Stephen saw you and said “oh hey (Y/F/N) i’m sorry, couldn't help myself” so you say “no worries Stephen, i can tell you a few things about them if you like, this is my old family album, from back when we were happy and a family” and here a few tears came to your eyes which Stephen noticed but before he could say anything you took the album and flicked to the front. 

Half an hour later you finally closed the album and set it aside however here Stephen said “(Y/F/N) why were you crying earlier? When you first saw the album?” so you say “my parents, they were….were murdered, by a burglar, just for being there when he robbed them, i was out at a bar drinking with my friends and sister while my parents were being mercilessly killed” and here you broke down to Stephen pulled you into a gentle hug and held you until you stopped crying. 

Once you had stopped crying Stephen said “i’m sorry to hear that (Y/F/N)” and here you said “thank you Stephen, for being here for me” then Stephen said “no problem, hey where’s (Y/C/N) this weekend? There’s no conventions on or i wouldn't be here” so here you said “she’s visiting her mom, i wish i could visit my mom, or even my sister” then you pulled away from Stephen and began to clean your eyes up a little while Stephen just sat there watching you. 

Finally getting yourself cleaned up you look at Stephen and say “i’m sorry about that, i just miss my family, i mean (Y/C/N) is great but i miss my mom and dad, my little sister” so here Stephen said “where does your sister live? Somewhere in america as well?” then you look at him and say “no, she lives in Paris with a friend and her boyfriend, i’m sorry to dump all this on you” but Stephen said “don't apologise, i want to be there for you, you're a sweet girl (Y/F/N) then he smiled at you. 

Seeing Stephen smiling at you made you smile and then you say “i’m just going upstairs for a minute” then you disappear, while you are out of the room Stephen quickly goes through your phone and unknown to you he got your sister's phone number then he replaced the phone, when you got down Stephen said “hey i just realised, i never asked when your birthday is” so you say “oh it’s the first of March” then Stephen said “that's only six weeks away (Y/F/N), i’m going to give you the best birthday ever, cheer you up” and here you say “i just want to spend it with you and (Y/C/N) that's all” then you sit back down.


	6. On the move again

As the day of your birthday came closer and closer you forgot all about your conversation with Stephen, he went away a few times to do conventions, he was over in England for one only the week before your birthday, he was due back the day before your birthday so he could spend it with you, every night you now spoke to both Stephen and (Y/S/N) but this only made you miss her more, by now you and Stephen had agreed to try dating and were happy as boyfriend and girlfriend. 

When the day of your birthday finally arrived you and Stephen met up for breakfast, your cousin was once again away but was due back for a birthday dinner with you and Stephen, after finishing breakfast you and Stephen were walking along ventura boulevard holding hands when Stephen said “hey do you want to go back to my place? It’s a little closer and you’ve never actually seen it, or my totally adorable cat lucky” and here you just nod so Stephen leads you in the direction of his apartment. 

Getting to Stephen's apartment he unlocked the door and said “you go inside first (Y/F/N), there’s a surprise waiting inside for you” and with this your face lit up and you went inside, moments later you got into the sitting room of the apartment only to see (Y/S/N) stood there and here you said “oh my god! (Y/S/N) what are you doing here?” then you pulled your sister into a hug, when the two of you finally parted she said “Stephen contacted me, he paid for my flight over here, said you really wanted to see me, that you were upset you couldn't, i’m your birthday surprise” and here you started crying tears of joy. 

As you cried tears of joy you felt Stephen's arms wrap around you and he said “happy birthday baby” so you say “thank you Stephen, how long are you here for (Y/S/N)?” and here (Y/S/N) said “a week, plenty of time to have a little fun together, i actually have something to tell you as well” then she sat down, quickly you sat beside her and said “what is it? Tell me now” so (Y/S/N) said “OK, (Y/F/N) you're going to be an auntie, i’m pregnant” and here you said “really? Oh little sister that's amazing, hey did Stephen tell you that me and him are dating?” and here (Y/S/N) just nodded. 

Over the course of the day you and (Y/S/N) talked about things to do with your lives, Stephen also revealed a little more about himself and got to know your sister a little better, you learned they had been planning this for weeks and were so happy that you had a guy who cared about you that much that he would pay for your little sister to fly out and see you, eventually came time for your birthday dinner with your cousin, your sister also came though she had to be careful about what she ate due to her pregnancy. 

In the week after your birthday you and (Y/S/N) went out together a lot, you saw the sights and even visited a few places outside of studio city, you took her to the nearest beach and to the Hollywood sign as she had always wanted to see it in person eventually however came the day of her flight home and this brought you great sadness but as you went to see her off at the airport Stephen came with you, you promised to come visit her soon and that you would see her baby as well then she got on her flight and was gone again. 

After (Y/S/N) had left to back to Paris you had started spending a lot more time with Stephen, he had even taken you along to one of the conventions he performed at to meet his band mates, you were lonely and wanted the company more than anything, Stephen knew this so one day as the two of you sat on the sofa curled up watching a movie Stephen said “hey (Y/F/N) i have something i want to ask you” so here you say “alright, what is it Stephen?” then you looked at him. 

Looking at Stephen you can see he is a little hesitant but you don't rush him, eventually Stephen looks you in the eyes and says “(Y/F/N), baby i love you, with all my heart, i want us to be a proper couple, will you move in with me?” and here you say “of course i will Stephen” then you pulled him into a kiss, no other words were needed as you felt like for now the two of you were the only people in the world. 

After what Stephen had asked you were on cloud nine thinking just how much your life had improved from one small decision to move across the world though you knew it would be a frantic few weeks as you moved in with Stephen you were willing to put in the work if it meant being happy with the man you loved with all your heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to all who have read this, i hope you liked it, if this is well received a sequel may be written


End file.
